Salia Tereshkova
is a supporting character that appears in the CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon television series. She is Norma whom was the former lieutenant and later captain of Arzenal's First Squadron, as well as the pilot of the Para-mail AW-FZR304 (SA) Arquebus Salia Custom. Having looked up to Alektra when she was young, she greatly wished to help her in anyway she could. However, her loyalty began to fade after Jill seemingly developed a favoritism towards Ange. Eventually, believing she had lost to Ange and been abandoned by Jill, she switched sides to Embryo after he saved her and in order to save her sense of self-worth. She was then made the pilot of the Ragna-mail EM-CBX002 Cleopatra and "Knight Leader" of the Diamond Rose Knights. Personality & Character In tern for this devotion and loyalty Jill trusted Salia with co-conspiring with the second uprising of Libertus, and lead the First Squadron after Zola's death. She seems to have respected Zola's leadership. She is a serious and diligent individual, studious and ambitious with great loyalty and admiration to Jill and their fight against the DRAGONs. Her defining trait through the early episodes was her disciplined attitude and ability to withhold her personal feeling for a greater cause, but this never stopped her from being a bit open with questions to her superior's orders, and was annoyed when they went unanswered. She is also very forceful, shooing Ange into the hall naked after she refused to wear her piloting uniform. Her social interactions with the other Norma show that she is rather cool headed and lacks arrogance and was most moderate of the group, not as lustful or battle prone as Chris, Rosalie, Zola, Hilda and Ange, but not as accepting or kind as Vivian or Ersha being somewhere in-between. However she was still prone to bursts of annoyance at others' antics and would be the first to scold others when she took up leadership, telling off Chris and Rosalie to stop bullying Ange despite not liking her herself and chastising Ange's reckless and loner behavior. Certain instances have shown her with a conflicted agenda of aiding and being of use to her childhood role-model Jill and her own sense of what she should do showing that she was growing out of her shell after taking up leadership; another contributing factor was Ange taking pilot of the Villkiss the very machine that she dreamed of flying to avenge Jill's arm. Her loyalty wavering as Jill began to show more and more favoritism and kindness to Ange as opposed to her with her being let off the hook for disobeying orders. Being allowed to pilot their most valuable weapon and being let in on secrets such as Libertus made Salia quickly loose her cool and finally blow off Jill's unexplained reasoning and take the Villkiss for herself to battle against Salamandinay's attack on Arzenal, and she learned the hard way that Jill had her reasoning for allowing Ange to pilot and it was not until she saw the Villkiss in action under Ange's piloting abilities that she accepted Ange and the Villkiss's pilot. With what was left of her loyalty weighing down on her during Julio's attempted Massacre of Arzenal Salia opted to give her life to follow the orders given to her and accept her fate ad mission in what was probably a suicidal one simply to escort Ange to safety, and readily get in her way to try and stop her. Cursing her as she fell into the water. Now her loyalty has completely switched to Embryo for saving her and vindicating her self-worth. According to Vivian, she is known to read romance novels with mature content. She has shown to have a liking to tear jerking movies as well, apparently those in French, crying at a romantic confession in a black and white film during the 'Mermaid Festa', even through the other spectators seemed to think it was lame. She also secretly cosplays as a magical girl from of novel she reads, she claims to do this to relieve stress but seems to secretly enjoy it. Not many people seem to know about Salia's "hobbies" and she is willing to go through great lengths to keep it that way, especially about the cosplaying. When Vivian read one of her novels, Salia forbid her from doing so again while threatening her with a knife and when Ange learned about the cosplaying, she even went as far as to try to kill her to ensure she doesn't tell anyone else. She has found that Embryo only wanted to marry Ange to become his new wife, and it is revealed that Embryo was just using her. She still remains jealousy towards Ange that she only wanted Embryo to love her. After letting Ange escape, Embryo started calling her a Foolish Woman. APPEARENCE Salia is a fairly tall young girl with a slender frame. Her most notable feature is her long violet hair usually kept in pigtails with bangs that frame her face and golden brown eyes. Her normal attire is the standard Norma uniform that is customized with a navy blue pleated skirt. When piloting her para-mail she wears a seafoam blue pilot uniform. When she joins Embryo and becomes the leader of the Diamond Rose Knights she dons a new piloting uniform that is more modest but maintains her seafoam blue color scheme. When not piloting her new ragna mail she wears the uniform of the Diamond Rose Knights. A sore spot for her is her flat chest which Ange mocks her on when she confronted her about her "secret". During the mermaid festa she had difficulty balancing an egg on her chest because she was not as well endowed. When extremely stressed out or alone Salia enjoys cosplaying magical girl costumes such as sailor moon. Skills and Abilities Being a veteran pilot she is a skilled combatant against the DRAGONs. During her time as a Paramail Pilot she showed her skills as a pilot surviving countless battles and endless massacres against the DRAGONs for years, and was still able to pull through and survive. Combat wise she could go toe-to-toe with Ange with a mop showing some degree of prowess with stick fighting. She also seems to have a great deal of endurance and stamina as well, showing no signs of injury after being thrown off of the Villkiss and caught on another as well as surviving the crash of her Paramail into the ocean, though in this case Embryo may have had a hand in her rescue. She has also shown to be an excellent sharpshooter and one of the best amongst the Mail Riders, shooting dragons and perfectly aiming for the vital parts with ease during mid-flight and disarming Vivian (a considerably small target) on a moving target and a considerable distance away with a single perfect shot. Another example of her gunnery was using her Ragna-Mail to place the Villkiss's in a stranglehold expertly not once but twice. Upon her recruitment under Embryo she now pilots a Ragna-mail, a much stronger variant of the Para-mail. Her new machine is known as Cleopatra, the sister unit of the Villkiss, having the same abilities. With this machine Salia is able to fight on par with Ange while she pilots Villkiss and even managed to push her back. Also, together with only with only four other Ragna-mail, she was able to completely overpower an entire DRAGON invasion with ease. One of her most defining powers was her leadership and coordination, while never given much of a chance to shine during her time in Arzenal, under Embryo she became far more strategic and was trusted enough to become the leader of an entire squadron of Ragna-Mail pilots, and place a plan to overpower and nearly capture the legendary Villkiss with minimal requirement or notice, and her only miscalculation was the Villkiss's ability to teleport out of their reach. She is weak and vulnerable to hand to hand combat, having been overpowered twice by Ange. When Salia confronted Ange in the Misurugi Palace along with Tanya and Irma, all three were single handedly overpowered by Ange in hand to hand combat. Salia was flipped over onto her back by Ange with ease in this scenario. When Salia helped Ange escape from Embryo Ange put her in a choke hold rendering her helpless for a second time. History In childhood she greatly admired the Mail-riders, more specifically Alektra, whom she looked up to as a sister. One day Alektra wounded her right arm piloting the Villkiss and Salia vowed to avenge her. After Zola Axberg is killed, she ascended from Deputy Chief to Captain of First Troop, but seems to have trouble dealing with unexpected situations on the battlefield. After the meeting discussing Ange's accomplishments during the previous fight and the plan "The Libertus", Salia conveyed to Jill that she had wanted to pilot the Villkiss, Jill having already previously promised her that she could. It is revealed that during her free time, Salia would rent a changing room from Jasmine where she would cosplay as a magical girl and call herself "Bishoujo Holy Knight Pretty Salian", based on a book she reads, as a way of venting and relieving her stress. Her secret is discovered by Ange who entered the changing room she was using as Jasmine, who was preoccupied, unintentionally directed her to Salia's rented room. Salia, greatly embarrassed, later tried to silence Ange by killing her but failed. So far Ange is the only one who knows about Salia's secret hobby. She is constantly upset towards Ange's blatant disobedience to her orders and attacks the DRAGONs alone but is convinced to think otherwise after Mei tells her that she believes Ange does so in order to keep others from being killed. Mei's claim is supported by the fact that upon checking her captain's log, Salia noticed that ever since Ange joined the unit, (and after Coco Reeve, Miranda Campbell, and Zola's deaths) there have been no casualties during their previous missions. During the "Festa Festival", she was seen crying while watching a romantic movie. She then participated in the Sport Festival, and was impressed by Chris' victory. Salia informs Ange for having deserted Arzenal while she was in prison, that her punishments are, being placed in suspension quarters for one week, her wealth and property confiscated along with the Villkiss. Ersha asks her why she deserted, Salia says that it's because she was different and that she shouldn't have trusted her. By gathering flowers, she is greeting by the Youth Group girls and their teacher, she rejoins Mei at the cemetery and lays flowers on the Fei-Ling's tomb where they recollect a certain incident which Jill, formerly known as Alektra, arrives wounded and her right arm being amputated on Arzenal. A young Salia and Mei saw Jill's condition and Salia vows to avenge Jill. However, Jill disallowed Salia from using Villkiss because Salia doesn't have something to fly the legendary Para-mail. After their recollection, Salia is hopeful to fully use Villkiss. In the middle of the day, a singular portal opens above Arzenal and a vast array of Schooner-type DRAGONs appear storming the base. Other than Schooners, three Para-mails appeared and the red Para-mail that seemingly leads the pack blasted a powerful beam to Arzenal, killing intercepting Para-mails as well. Salia's squadron is sent to intercept the enemies but Salia defied Jill and uses Villkiss. Salia struggles to control Villkiss and Ange, hitched on Hilda's Para-mail, rides on Villkiss and throws Salia to Hilda. Ange, now flying Villkiss, engages the mysterious Para-mail which they fire shots and land blows on each other. After the fight, the mysterious Para-mails along with the DRAGONs retreat and Salia realizes that Ange is the right pilot for Villkiss. Jill deputizes Hilda as interim squad leader while she is in detention for disobeying orders. During her detention she rethinks to the transformation of Villkiss and calls Jill a liar and says that she couldn't do it. After that the report of a dragon survivor arrive, Ersha released her and shortly after they found the DRAGON in the cafeteria and shot at him who run to outside then fly. She looked Ange sang and said her to deviate but Jill arrives and lowers her weapon. Right after the song as ended the dragon change into Vivian, she followed Ange and discovered with the others that the DRAGON are humans. As Julio's fleet advances to Arzenal, Jill orders the entire staff to ignore the message and prepare to defend themselves as she initiates Operation Libertus. Jill also ordered Salia to guard Ange. Julio's troops made way to Arzenal and start killing people. Meanwhile, Ange becomes stubborn and defiant to Salia who says her than she and the Villkiss must escape unharmed and it was probably her last mission, Ange says her that she was just like Jill and that it must have been awful to be someone who gets killed over her people. Salia slapped Ange by saying that she does't understand that she is important, privileged and special, Ange replied that she doesn't even want to understand. At the moment Momoka said Ange to hold her breath and threw pepper and manage to escape. Jill asked Salia what happened who replied that Ange escaped, Jill ordered her to captured her. After that Ange left Arzenal using Villkiss, Salia tries to stop Ange but Ange tells Salia that she started to like Arzenal so she will protect it and slashes Arquebus Salia arms by saying that if she was get in her way, she'll kill her, Salia saw Villkiss turns in red and called Ange's name and said that she won't forgive her and she won't let her run off with the victory before to fall into the water. After the DRAGON's army the Singularity Point, she engaged immediately the fight against them to board of her new Ragna-Mail Cleopatra, she fought Salamandinay and at the time she prepared to slice her a white Villkiss interposed and protected Salamandinay. She recognized this Villkiss and asked if it was Ange, Ersha informed her that the DRAGONs retreated and ordered to Ilma and Tanya to pursue them but not to go too far. After to have changed her Villkiss in flight mode, she noticed Ange and confirmed her suspicions and changed her black Villkiss in flight mode too and asked her why she fought alongside the DRAGONs but received an order of Embryo and informed Ange they was taking her into custody and they have a lot of questions to ask her. The three black Villkiss confronted Ange, Salia said her that she never knew that she was so weak but finally said she had become stronger and she has changed thanks to Embryo. Salia ordered to Ersha and Chris to use the formation "Shining Rose Triangle" and captured Ange but she is saved by Tusk and Vivian and tried to escape despite she is restrained by Salia black Villkiss' wire who repeated that she was taking her to Embryo, Ange questioned her if she slept with him by calling creepy narcissist what irritated Salia who wasn't let her disrespect him. At the time, they prepared to reform "Shining Rose Triangle" she saw the Villkiss turned in blue and disappeared with Tusk and Vivian who shocked her. In Salia's bedroom, Embryo approaches Salia and offers her to let Ange join the Diamond Rose Knights, but she refuses. Salia tries to stop Ange who intends to pass her and confront Embryo, but in the end, Ange goes to the library In the library, Embryo serves her tea before proposing to Ange that he wants to marry her to fulfill her dream to destroy the world. Embryo reveals to Ange that he had tried to change the world in which a brutal and greedy ancient human beings live, and make a world filled with peace by using Mana, but he tells Ange that his plans failed because the human beings living in his world essentially did not change. After Salia heard that Embryo wants to marry Ange to become his new wife to help him create his perfect new world of his humanity. she is shocked when she realized that Embryo never loved her and possibly that he was just using her, or which explains that she couldn't defeat Ange that she is weak in a hand to hand combat. In the shelter, after Ange was being tortured by Embryo, Salia comes in and tells her that she must leave, and Ange chokes Salia from behind with the sleeper hold before giving her the royal ring of Villkiss. Salia was once again being defeated by Ange in Submission.(CROSS ANGE: "Soul of God") In the Library of the Misurugi Palace Embryo is busy focusing the Diamond Rose Knights's Ragna-mail to activate the power of Aura and he is not happy with Salia as he punishes and spanking her for letting Ange escape, Salia is upset that Embryo wanted Ange to become royal to him and he also needed Ange the most than her, and he also wanted Ange to become his new wife. Embryo tells her the only reason he chosed Ange the most because he has seen her that she is a Strong Powerful Intelligent Beautiful Woman that can create his perfect new world of his new humanity, and Embryo tells her that his new world would be only for Intelligent Woman like Ange to be part of it and he doesn't need a Weak Vulnerable Foolish Woman like Salia because of her weaknesses when she was defeated by Ange in a hand to hand combat and being passed out of her submission. In Salia's room, Salia becomes angry when Embryo loves Ange the most than her, she decided to kill Ange to gain Embryo's acceptance and she also said that she doesn't need anything else.(CROSS ANGE: "Necessary") Relationships ;Alektra Maria Van Lebonhertz She looks up to Jill like a sister. She was frustrated and confused that Jill would chose Ange to pilot the Villkiss and not her, not realizing that one must possess a royal ring like former princesses Jill and Ange do. When Alektra attempts to bring Salia to her senses by revealing how Embryo used her Salia points out how Alektra used her and how Embryo has given her everything “power and love” more than she “Alektra” ever gave her. It was not until Emvryo abandon the Diamond Rose Knights to die, that Salia finally realized that Alektra was right. On Alektra’s deathbed the two make amends. Alektra declares Salia is her little sister and apologizes for all the pain she put her through she was just “too harsh”. Salia sheds tears of joy before Alektra passes away. ;Ange Gallery Salia Front Back.jpg|Concept Art. Salia Front-2.png|Concept Art. Salia Uniform Side.png|Concept Art. Salia Uniform Front Back.png|Concept Art. Salia Uniform Front Back-2.png|Concept Art. Salia Suit Side.png|Concept Art. Salia Art.png|Concept Art. Bishoujo Holy Knight Pretty Salian Official Art.jpg|Bishoujo Holy Knight Pretty Salia. Cross Ange episode 07 End Card Salia.jpg|Salia Episode 7 End Card. Cross Ange episode 20 End Card Salia.jpg|Salia Episode 20 End Card. vlcsnap-2015-03-13-04h47m14s163.png|Salia having a hard time carrying an egg on her chest during the Festa Festival's egg relay contest. 1423700567515.jpg|Chibi Salia. 1428357007120.jpg|Salia card. Salia studying.jpg|Salia studying. 1423933627477.jpg|Salia shows her ring. Salia ED 2.jpg|Salia in the second ED. salia.jpg|Salia (7,13 year old) First design of Salia - Concept Art.png|Proto-Salia Salia - Nightdress and Underwear - Concept art.png|Salia wearing nightdress and underwear 1424172981485.jpg 1416072361602.jpg 123231-1.jpg Salia-02.png Untitled-1 copy.jpg|Twitter message that revealed Salia's last name Cross Ange Rondo of Angel and Dragon Cast Reveal Salia|Salia was the second character to have her english voice revealed. Cross Ange ep 3 Salia and Miranda Shocked Extended Version.png|Salia and Miranda is Shocked by seeing Coco's Death (Extended Version). Cross Ange 17 Salia piloting Cleopatra.png Cross Ange ep 19 Salia piloting Cleopatra.jpg|Salia piloting her Ragna-mail Cleopatra. Cross Ange ep 19 Diamond Rose Knights.jpg Cross Ange ep 20 Salia shocked.jpg|Salia is shocked when she found out that Embryo loves Ange the most than her. Cross Ange ep 20 Ange attacks Salia Extended Version.png|Salia being attacked by Ange. Cross Ange ep 22 Salia being Punished.jpg|Salia is being Punished by Embryo because of her Failure and letting Ange escape. Cross Ange ep 22 Salia shocked.jpg|Salia is shocked that Embryo said that she is a Weak Foolish Woman. Cross Ange ep 22 Salia upset Extended Version.png|Salia is upset that Embryo loves Ange the most than her (Extended Version). Trivia *She is voiced by Eri Kitamura who also sings the anime's first ending theme. *She shares the same voice actress with Sayaka Miki from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. *Salia's full name was finally revealed in a message featuring a sketch of hershown during Sun Fes 2015 reads: "Thank you for coming to see. Salia Tereshkova." https://twitter.com/anime_crossange/status/637298874936266752 **"Tereshkova" is the surname of the first woman in space, Valentina Tereshkova. *Salia is a bloodtype A *her three sizes are 75/59/84 *her weight is 48kg References Category:CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon Characters Category:Pilots Category:Arzenal Category:Female Category:Norma Category:Diamond Rose Knights